Pirates of the Caribbean: Continuing plights
by elkalili
Summary: This is set 5 years AFTER the original movie, and we are introduced to a new pirate. With this new face Will must go on an adventure to save Jack. No more said - I might give it away! Pleas R&R it would be much appreciated! rating for what may happen..
1. Part One

Part One- the meaning of pirates and a brief history  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pirate: someone who robs at sea or plunders the land from the sea without having a commission from any sovereign nation  
  
OR  
  
Pirate: A robber on the high seas; one who by open violence take the property of another on the high seas; especially, one who makes it his business to cruise for robbery or Plunder; a freebooter on the seas; also, one who steals from a harbor.  
  
These are two different definitions given about pirates – both relevant to the story that you are about to read. But what is the meaning of piracy? Or what is it to be a pirate? Not many people now now-days, seeing as the stereotypical pirates we associate with term are all gone. But in my mind the meaning of pirates is an outlaw, who has fun in their own way. Now this way indeed may be seen as the way of the devil but everyone must make their own way in life, and if piracy is that way so be it. Pirates should not bee seen any different as they are still living breathing people not messengers from the devil. However not many people share the same opinion as me but perhaps I have this opinion is that I have always had a fascination with pirates, and since the famed Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl was released, my fascination as become a slight obsession.  
  
Here I go with a little history to my story, which may I add, could be repeated later on. As you all would know the story of Pirates of the Caribbean I will not tell it, but I shall continue with what I think happened. William Turner, son of Bootstrap Bill Turner for all those pirates out there, and Elizabeth Swann, daughter of the governor of Port Royale became engaged immediately on their returning from their adventure in the Caribbean. Dates were set; they would have their wedding in the spring following their adventure – the spring of 1790. A thrill of excitement plagued the port as the date of the wedding drew closer and closer until finally it came to the week before the wedding. Will was slightly disappointed as he wished to have the famous Jack Sparrow – excuse me CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, appear at the wedding as Will's best man. Naturally the pirate captain had seemed to drop off the face of the earth so the wedding was to go on as planned, without the captain. But one warm night a week before the wedding a breeze blew in the most famous ship of the Caribbean, the Black Pearl. And sailing at the helm was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. Doing what he did best he took Will away to the pirate port of Tortuga – only returning him to his desperate fiancé a month after the planned date of the wedding.  
  
And so this ritual went on for three years with Jack becoming more and more frequent until he stopped coming. Elizabeth – being the kindred spirit she was allowed Will to go on his adventures with Jack, even though she wanted to go desperately too. But enough was enough and by the time that Jack stopped coming all the young couples were getting married and Will (seeing has he had earned himself not the err, best of reputations) had to prove himself once again a respectable citizen, there was no time to slot in the long awaited wedding – they had to wait and entire year.  
  
So now we reach the present time of our story, Will and Elizabeth are set to wed and a new face is thrown into the beloved tale of Pirates of the Caribbean and for sure more mischief will plague the lives of our favorite characters. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter one – They did not feel the wind chill  
  
They did not feel the wind chill. They did not see the sun had left the wall. They did not hear the pleasant sound of the waves lapping against the cursed boat. Unconscious, a feeling close enough to death. Well that is what Dana Lieye thought. She had only been unconscious once in her life and never wanted to have that feeling again. Perhaps I should start at the beginning; it will clear up any queries about what I have just said.  
  
The day our story begins was a clear day. A merchant ship sturdy and fast was making the crossing from England to the islands of the Caribbean. As well as taking merchants and their trades over were also a few passengers from England heading out to start a new life, as well as the odd pirate in disguise. A young girl ran about the deck closely chased by a young boy. She was a pretty little thing, soft blond curls, bouncy face, forget-me-not blue eyes, porcelain white skin and a figure to die for. She laughed such a pleasant shrill, exposing her pearly white teeth that contrasted greatly against her red, red lips. She held her soft blue dress up at the hem so that she didn't trip over it whilst she was chased by the boy behind her. He had chocolate brown hair matching his eyes and dirty blacksmith clothes with shinny leather shoes. His name was William Turner. A name that to the common ear would have been past off as a good strong name, but to the all knowing pirate would cause a cheer or whisper. As was the same with the young maiden, Dana Lieye – well Lieye at least would cause a stir.  
  
Now these two innocent children knew very little about the family's history. If they had they would see life in a very different perspective. Both had a parent who was in fact a well established pirate of the Caribbean. William; his father was Bootstrap Bill and Dana's mother was Kayla Lieye, one of the only female pirates. Now their parents were not concerned for the safety of the children as their secret identity was never revealed, but now that William's mother was in a better place and he had no where to go the best thing he thought was to look for his father. Dana on the other hand was there with her mother as she was being taken away possibly to become a pirate herself.  
  
But even though they were going on the voyage for two different reasons they would share the same horrible event. As the day passed on and the ship made steady progress, a fog began to hang over the water and trap the ship. They were only a day off making berth at Port Royal and were now in the heart of pirate waters. And on this unfortunate day they were attacked. They were attacked by the foulest of all crews, the crew of the Black Pearl. Tatty black sails, rough wooden boards, creaky masts, and torn riggings – and who could forget the captain; Barbossa. Well the new captain as the mutiny aboard the ship had just taken place, but that is beside the point.  
  
Within a matter of hours they were done destroying the ship, they were done looting the ship and left only two survivors; Dana Lieye and William Turner. That is when their paths parted. They had plans for the Caribbean, to become rich and famous with prestige titles but all was lost. William floated away from the fiery wreckage and was picked up by another ship on the crossing from England. On that ship he met Elizabeth Swann the daughter of the soon-to-be governor of Port Royal. He would find a nice little path in life, an honorable path full of happiness whilst Dana plunged into a cursed life-style of piracy.  
  
She was taken aboard the Black Pearl along with her mother. She survived; Kayla was tortured to the death. Dana stood on the quarterdeck her hands bound tears in her blue eyes, as she sung the old sea shanty 'A Pirates life for me'. Beside her was a brooding young man, handsome in his own right who went by the name of Jack Sparrow, captain that is. He too had his hands bound, and he too had tears in his eyes – it was very rare to see a man like Jack Sparrow cry, but he too loved Kayla Lieye as much as her daughter did. So we are here with two of our main characters, one singing the other not with the screams of a woman in the background. Suddenly the ship bearing the English flag comes into view and for a fleeting moment Dana and Elizabeth's eyes met the bond was broken when Dana was knocked unconscious, but soon their eyes would meet again.  
  
**~~15 years later~~**  
  
"Get to the boats! Off the deck you scoundrels off the deck!" yelled Captain Dana Lieye at the top of her voice. She had made a foolish choice of sailing into Port Royal she had no choice though but she thought it was safe considering it had been five years after the major pirate attack and kidnap, they were also disguised as a merchant ship. But obviously the navy of the sea port were far too aware and spotted that they were indeed a pirate ship. Dana had instructed her crew to abandon ship and row away as quick as possible, she would distract the navy and surrender herself of course with the expectation that she would be out in a matter of days, or hours.  
  
She had matured quite nicely, now a confident twenty five year old female pirate. He soft curls grew and over the years of living on the sea the salt dried out her hair making it lose its life and curls, making it tatty and dead. Her porcelain skin change too, from soft to rough, white to brown. And her attire completely change from fashionable silk dresses to tatty breeches, stained canvas shirts, worn out leather boots and vests and who can forget the old bandanna. She also acquired effects that many ladies of the time would look upon in disgust; she looked at them like they were gold. But her eyes and smile stayed firm, sparkling in the sunlight even on this day.  
  
She ran down below missing dodging the rough men and making her way to the cannons. Oh the cannons how she loved them dearly. They were her favorite things on the Black Maiden, on the entire boat. Old and black, worn and rusted she didn't care if the navy had flashy new ones these were certainly the best. Loading them up was always a fun task, she lit them and BOOM! They hit the navy ship. Dana had made the first move. In reply the navy sent back a shot too, and so the conversation involving cannon balls went on until Dana was out and she could feel her boat slip into its watery grave. Thankfully her crew had got off by the time the naval boat reached the Black Maiden. Dana was the only one left.  
  
Striding happily up to the deck she leant against the ledge closest to the nearing ship. She smiled and waved at the men on board only received glares of distaste. Finally what seemed like forever, the ship reached the Black Maiden. Such a fine ship, Dana thought, but commandeered by such idiots. She shrugged and turned to look at the men now filling on to the ship.  
  
"You caught me sir! Well done!" she said clapping smiling at the same time, this was all a joke to her.  
  
"You have the right to remain silent!" shouted the commodore.  
  
"Norrington right? Heard you were one of them good navy boys," she said looking him over, making the commodore a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Chain her up men and bring her aboard. Search the ship all pirates to me," Dana didn't say a word at the commodore's remark not wanting to aggravate him. Truly a fine naval ship, Dana thought again as she stepped aboard the Virtue, the British ship. Well, the Black Maiden was a fine ship too – I will miss those cannons, she thought again. She watched the ship she loved dear from the cells below slowly it sank beneath the waters surface.  
  
Will Turner had soon become a much-to-do man about town. People started to pay him more respect, seeing as he was to marry the governor's daughters and did rescue her from a band of vile pirates fives years earlier. However, even with the respect from the people, the money he now had and the love of his life he felt something was missing, a longing. Perhaps it was the fact he longed to sail the ocean again as he once did on his wonderful adventure to save Elizabeth's life and has he had done numerous occasions with Jack Sparrow the few years after. But Jack had stopped coming to take Will on adventures, it was sad and made Will angry. So many times he had broken swords with fury because Jack had not come to take him away, he acted like a child not getting a toy they wanted. But Will was happy, just hollow some days.  
  
Today was one of these hollow days Elizabeth was busy preparing arrangements for their wedding which had been pospponed because Will requested that Jack be there, and he never turned up. And Elizabeth being the kindred spirit she is always said we will wait until Jack can come, but she was fed up waiting. Even though she did anyway, she wanted legally to be allowed to sleep with Will; she wanted to be able to have children and to be able to say 'Hello my name is Mrs. William Turner'. She longed for all those things and more. Much the same as Will's longing for the ocean. But on this fine day she was off making arrangements that Will was not needed for. So he, not having anything to do on this particular day, walked around town aimlessly looking for anything that he might have missed in the fifteen years that he had lived there for. But today was a special day as something exciting was to happen  
As he walked along the main street he saw a group of naval officers walking up with what looked like a pirate or outlaw of some sought in their hands. This interested Will as he on many occasion had encounters with pirates – his best friend was one after all. As the party drew closer he noticed that the pirate that had chained up was a woman, a very beautiful one in fact. But she was dressed like a man and walked proud, like a pirate. Her sleeve was rolled up and revealed a mark of a pirate, another Anamaria – oh dear! Will thought. This one smiled to everyone and received smiles in return even some whistles from the local young men, she played along with it.  
  
Will then saw her face clear as the party passed. Their eyes locked for a second and soon she was gone. Will stood for a moment, he new that girl. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two – Almost a Governess!  
  
Dana always liked Port Royal all the people were particularly friendly, not so much to pirates but all the same a bunch of pleasant folk. Today they seemed exceptionally pleasant, well the men at least possibly because of Dana's figure and overall appearance but she didn't mind much. As they passed through the lower part of the town where the common people lived she saw a dramatic change in dress. The women wore silk dresses (most likely with corsets) and the men work up tight suits and powdered wigs. How she felt sorry for those poor women who had to endure all day long wearing the most uncomfortable clothing ever imaginable, but then again fashion knows no pain. She wondered if she should question the officers around her of where they were taking her – but by the look of it they were taking her to the highest house on the street that most likely belonged to the governor.  
  
They couldn't hang her, it was unjust as she was a woman but then she is a pirate so many questions were to be answered that is why they were heading towards the governors house. On their way they passed a very white shop – a bridal shop. New in town know one had really heard of one before but everyone from the rich to the poor went there for all their wedding needs and that is where our young Elizabeth is. She had finished her business by the time the naval procession was passing and as she stepped outside the shop she looked at them pass then noticed in the middle of the tall naval men was a woman smiling around - and of all things was dressed like a man! Starting to get a little concerned for what was to happen to this woman Elizabeth trotted up to the front of the party where Norrington walked proudly. She had to walk a little fasted than normal to keep up with his long strides.  
  
"Commodore Norrington," she said a little bit out of breath, "James," she said again and got his attention. He beamed down at her.  
  
"Elizabeth, fine day is it not?" he said continuing to walk up to the governor's house at the top of the hill.  
  
"Why is that woman in chains?" she said angrily, the commodore sighed.  
  
"Because she is a pirate," he said in reply.  
  
"I don't believe you – not one little bit," she said with an hmph.  
  
"'Tis the truth miss, an' I ain't 'fraid to tell," said Dana with a wink. The commodore whipped around and glared at her.  
  
"Not a word from you," he said then turned to Elizabeth beaming again, "She is a pirate and she is to be hanged like all the other pirates that we catch sailing in these waters. It is only fare," he added receiving Elizabeth's look of disapproval.  
  
"But she is a woman, you cannot prosecute her with out a fair trial, my father made that at law in this town do you not remember?" she said as the party stopped as they reached the gate of the governor's house. Elizabeth's maids soon came running up and stood behind Elizabeth dutifully; puffing.  
  
"Elizabeth, I very well know our by-laws and this is a messy matter that is why I am going to consult your father about it," he said looking down at her, she kept a stern face.  
  
"Why consult my father, I can do it. I am almost governess of this here port. Why trouble his already troubled mind?" she said folding her arms.  
  
"Why trouble your mind, you are still young and do not know how to handle such a problem," he said slyly infuriating her. "You also have a wedding to plan,"  
  
"The wedding has been planned," she seethed.  
  
"Sounds lov'ly, can I come?" Dana said cheerfully scooting in so that she was standing between the commodore and Elizabeth.  
  
"No," Commodore said looking at her disapprovingly. She just lifted her hands up and stepped back. "Also marring W – I mean Mr. Turner" he said rather annoyed, "Does not give you proper, rights so-to-say to become a governess. A blacksmith is hardly fit for a governor," Elizabeth didn't reply to his comment.  
  
"Well she can't be hung it is unfair," said Elizabeth pouting.  
  
"It is hanged luv," corrected Dana.  
  
"Whatever." Commodore said cutting in, "What do you suggest we do then?" he said looking at Elizabeth.  
  
"Well, perhaps..." she said thinking but Dana piped up.  
  
"Well I got a swell idea. Ye two lov'ly people unchain me and I sail back to Tortuga, savvy. An' we all live –"  
  
"Shut up," Elizabeth and the Commodore said in unison, she was cut.  
  
"I have an idea," said Elizabeth, the commodore nodded for her to continue, "It is my wedding in exactly a week. So if I can show to you and society that this young woman can be appropriate, and isn't a pirate," she was struggling for the words, "In one week then she is free to go, but if not she is yours. Understand, that means everything clothes, hair, the way she acts is completely presentable," said Elizabeth; proud of herself, the commodore slowly nodded in agreement. Dana saw this and exclaimed.  
  
"So we walked all the way up this hill fo' nuthin'? Argh!" she said throwing her hands up in the air and turning around in a circle. Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"Come along," she said opening the wooden gate and walking though closely followed by her attendants. Dana shrugged and followed. Commodore laughed bitterly.  
  
"What about your chains scum? Or do you want to have you movement restricted" Dana whipped around and held out her chained wrists, "Gillette," he motioned to the lieutenant and as they were unlocked the heavy metal chains fell to the ground and she ran off after the small party of women. This is certainly my lucky day, she thought but really what had been lucky? She had lost a ship and crew, been sentenced to the gallows, been told she had to change her way of life or she would be hanged, but then again she still had her life – she had to get out fast. She began sketching a plan to escape as the proceeded up the path looking for the easiest escape routes. This is what she always did when she went somewhere new even if it was a pirate ship.  
  
It was a pretty lane; the one that lead up to the big white house that sat on top of the hill over looking the entire village. With artistically arraigned flower beds and carefully trimmed hedges. Dana fancied them a lot, reminded her of her home in London which she vaguely remembered. Suddenly Dana found herself at the door of the big house Elizabeth was standing besides her beaming at her triumph. She opened the old oak door.  
  
§  
  
William Turner had finally retreated to his shop; Port Royale was far too boring. Nothing was happening on the streets no new gossip, no whispers of a pirate named 'Jack Sparrow'. But he then revised the day; something had happened. A girl was being guided up the main street accompanied by a whole party of naval officers and she with in chains. She also bore the mark of a pirate, and Will some how knew her! But from where, it frustrated him so. He didn't know her from Port Royale – or did he? After pacing up and down in his blacksmiths shop, for over ten minutes and after causing thick clouds of dust he decided that the best thing to do would be to go to Elizabeth. She would know how to solve his problem, she always did.  
  
He walked out of his shop, running his hand through his hair once, then locked the old shop and started to stride up the dirt road. In a matter of minutes he found himself outside the old white house at the top of the hill. It was a wonderful house with the best gardens, he thought, in the entire Caribbean (despite the fact he hadn't even seen all the ports in the Caribbean). Just before the front of the house, and after the lane way leading up from the main street, was a curved path. It was wide enough that a horse could guide a carriage with space to spare. After the small path or drive was the house. It wasn't a wide house, just a long one, with every room at the front having a window and facing the ocean. All the important rooms; like lounge rooms, dinning rooms, studies, libraries, parlors and of course the bedrooms of those important in the house were at the front. Each window was panned with a deep oak that contrasted beautifully against the white paint. Many of the windows revealed the interior of the house, but many were closed off by muslin curtains. One room however stuck out from the side of the house was the study. Well tea- room, actually it was more Elizabeth's room. She had guests over there, wrote letters, studied; today however she seemed to be entertaining. Will could see right into the room as the way it was designed made it stick out from the side of the house a little. It was a pentagonal shape with three of the walls glass with boxes of flowers sitting under the window. Will could see that Elizabeth seemed to be making a fuss at someone sitting on one of the chairs and he saw her go over to the writing desk that stood at the base of one of the windows. The room didn't have much in it, a writing desk a chair for the desk and lounge and two sitting chairs – as well as a tea table. Will smiled; he could see Elizabeth and almost hear her frustrated voice. He walked up to the large black doors and knocked hard trying to get someone's attention it was an awfully large house. A very pompous looking old man came to the door and opened it and looked down at Will over his hooked nose.  
  
"Yes?" he said blandly holding the door. Will smiled.  
  
"I am here to see Elizabeth," he said and the man stepped aside allowing Will to walk through into the hall. He new the house inside out, still he looked around at the large entrance all and looked up the spiral staircase. Then turned to the right, through the door way down the hall to the left then knocked on the closed study door. A familiar face opened the door. Will looked Elizabeth over she really was a beautiful sight. Her long curly, honey brown hair was half pinned back on top of her head with little strands of tight ringlets that hung around her face. She was wearing a pretty satin dress that was low cut and flared out at the sleeves with lace beneath it. He could tell by the shape of the bodice that Elizabeth was wearing a corset, he felt a great swell of pity for her; he knew her loathing for them. There were little flower patterns sewn into the material which were a darker blue. There was also lace around neck line and the hem. She wore small tear shaped pearl earrings and a matching necklace. In her hand she held a broken tea cup by the handle and one her face was a frustrated expression. However, as soon as she saw Will she smiled her brown eyes beaming. Will wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck, kissing his cheek.  
  
"It is so good to see you today," she said as the embrace ended, "It has been truly horrid today! Come in come in! I will tell you all about it," she said grabbing his arm and pulling Will into the small study. He loved the attention that Elizabeth gave him. He smiled happily as she led him into the room. It was bright and the sun glided into the room illuminating the white walls. He closed his eyes then opened them to find sitting in front of him the woman that they group of navy men were escorting up the main street. She smiled goofily, her long blond hair flung over her shoulders and he could now see many different coloured beads braided into her hair. She also wore a ruby red bandanna and tatty clothes – men's clothes. She was holding a porcelain white tea pot in her hand that clattered against the many gems that were on her fingers. Her skin was a bronze colour from the sun and her teeth were pearly white as Will saw when she flashed him a smile.  
  
"Care for some tea luv? No idea where tha rum is in this 'ouse," she said looking around the room. Elizabeth bustled over to her leaving Will in the doorway looking dumbstruck at the woman sitting before him – she looked just like a pirate, and talked like one too! "Wha' did I do wrong this time?" the stranger asked looking at Elizabeth with her innocent blue eyes.  
  
"The way you said it was all wrong, not to mention your presentation and what on earth was that little thing at the end: No idea where the rum is! Completely inappropriate!" Elizabeth said frustrated as she snatched the pot out of the strangers hand and placed it on the table. She then walked back and stood next to Will and breathed out then in again and said; "This is Will Turner, my fiancé," she smiled at the last little bit.  
  
"Oh, Will Turner! No doubt son of the famous pirate, Bootstrap Bill Turner! Pleasure to meet you – fan of your dad you know!" said the blue eyed stranger walking up arms stretched and offering a hand to Will. She was a very extravagant lady. He shook her hand slightly taken back by her friendliness. Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"Will, this is Dana Lieye," Will had heard that name before – but from where? He would soon ask her, "She is a..." Elizabeth paused as the three sat down on the lounge and sitting chair provided.  
  
"Pirate," Dana said, seeing how uncomfortable Elizabeth seemed about introducing her to Will as a pirate. Dana lounged back on the chair taking up a cup of tea with its saucer, crossed her legs and looked at Will. "What do ye do as a livin' Will? No doubt a pirate," she muttered at then end starting to take a sip of her tea.  
  
"I am a blacksmith," he said proudly. Dana spat her tea out everywhere causing Elizabeth to shriek as she got some tea on her blue dress. Will looked at her with distaste and Dana just started to laugh bitterly.  
  
"Yer father would not 'ave been proud of you taking up tha' line of work. Not tha' I knew 'im personally tha' is" she said placing her cup down again. Elizabeth snatched all the tea things away from her, so there was no more excuse for further destruction.  
  
"Well no one asked for your opinion," Elizabeth spat taking the tea things over to the writing desk much to Dana's dismay.  
  
"Well no one asked ya to take away tha tea tray either! I though' ye were teachin' me ta be a lady?!" she said standing up to Elizabeth even though she was at least an inch shorter than her, placing her hands on her hips giving her a stare.  
  
"You are a horrible pupil, teaching starts tomorrow," Elizabeth answered sitting back down next to Will. He just looked stunned.  
  
"What? Teaching her to be a lady? What is all that about?" he said looking at Elizabeth speaking slowly as Dana sat back down. "And why were you being escorted up the main street earlier on today?" he asked quickly looking at her.  
  
"Per'aps I should tell yer ma tale from the beginin'" she said calmly looking at him. The afternoon was turning chilly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note from the author: There you go! The end of the second chapter! Took me a while but I have been soooo busy, school and anything. Bloody hell year 10 is hard! Well not really they just give us 50 billion assessments and assignments!  
  
Anyways, updating soon I hope! Enjoy! Tessa 


End file.
